Lion, Witch & Wardrobe Missing Beach Scene
by Allyson
Summary: Book based. The day after the battle with the White Witch on the beach next to Cair Paravel


**The Lion, the Witch & the Wardrobe – Missing Beach Scene.**

By Allyson Dudley.

(A/N – _The Chronicles of_ _Narnia_ are owned by C. S. Lewis and not me – this is just a bit of fun. In the book it mentions Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Susan visit the beach next to Cair Paravel after the defeat of the White Witch. This is my version of what might have happened on the beach.)

The sun beat down on the damp sand, sparkling over the bluish-green sea waves. The cry of the seagulls mingled with the happy laughter of Susan and Lucy as they chased the waves up and down the shore. Edmund watched them from where he sat further inshore, idly burying his feet in the warm sand. It had been a long time since any of them had visited the seaside since the War back home had begun and they were determined to make the most of it.

They had arrived at the castle of Cair Paravel the day before and Aslan had given the children a brief tour before showing them to their individual rooms. It had occurred to Edmund that the only moment when he'd been left alone was when he had washed away the blood and grime from the battle and had changed into some clean clothes. Peter had seemed reluctant to leave Edmund alone and had soon returned with the excuse that he was looking for Susan. Susan had turned up two seconds later with the excuse that she hadn't had a proper look around his room. Lucy had bounded into his room five seconds later asking if he was okay and if they could go and find Aslan and Mr Tumnus. That night, Edmund had awoken during the night to find Peter had pulled a chair up to his bedside and fallen asleep. In the morning, Edmund had woken to find the chair empty and Peter had gone. Instead he had turned over and found Lucy asleep next to him.

Edmund was grateful that his sisters and brother still wanted to know him and still cared for him after all he had put them through. Edmund still felt wretched when he thought back to his betrayal to the White Witch even though he had been forgiven by his siblings and Aslan. However, because Edmund was not used to such constant attention, especially when it wasn't caused by a horrid argument, he was starting to feel stifled and also a little scared that the attention would stop. That it had all been a charade and Edmund would be back to being seen as the Traitor of Narnia.

Edmund heard footsteps approaching him and then stopping a short distance away. He didn't need to look around to know that it was Peter.

"You don't have to keep doing that," Edmund said, in way of a greeting.

"Doing what?" replied Peter, cautiously.

"Constantly watching me," replied Edmund, finally tilting his head to look up at his older brother. He softened his words with a half-smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," sighed Peter, seeing the conviction in his brother's eyes. Edmund had become more quiet and sombre since waking up on the battlefield. But Peter didn't care about the change. As long as he knew Edmund was alive and breathing, that was all that mattered. Dropping to the sand to sit next to his brother, Peter couldn't help but glance over at Edmund again.

"You're doing it again," accused Edmund.

"Sorry. I can't help it," admitted Peter. He looked over to where Lucy and Susan were now looking for shells further down the beach in an effort to distract himself from his brooding thoughts. He picked up a discarded pebble and flipped it between his fingers. "I know you're not going anywhere. But you died on that battlefield, Ed. Just for a second. And it scared me. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save you."

Peter forced himself to see Edmund's expression. His younger brother stared back at him with a mixture of surprise at Peter's outburst and guilt and sympathy that he was the cause of Peter's unhappiness. Edmund frowned and looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say to make Peter feel better. He didn't remember dying. He remembered lying in pain after being stabbed by the White Witch and a seeping cold blackness that seemed to go on forever. He must have passed out because when he woke up it was to the sound of his sister's sobbing and Peter's voice pleading for him to open his eyes; while he could still taste the flowery liquid of the healing cordial Lucy had given him.

"It was my choice, Peter," Edmund said, finally, looking back at his brother. "I couldn't let . . . _Her_ . . . turn you into stone or . . . kill you. You can't blame yourself. You told me to go but I didn't. Like you've always said, I'll never do as I'm told."

Peter gave a small smile at the remark which Edmund returned, briefly, before ducking his head.

"Peter," Edmund said, hesitantly, after a moments smile. "I am sorry for everything I did."

"I know you are, Ed," reassured Peter. "Just promise me something."

"Anything," responded Edmund, quickly.

"You won't try and get yourself killed again," replied Peter, seriously.

"I promise," grinned Edmund, locking eyes with his older brother to show that he meant it.

Peter returned his grin and shook Edmund's hand to seal the deal, looking more relaxed then he ever had since the battle had begun. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched Susan and Lucy run over to them, their hands filled with colourful shells.

"Edmund, come and play with us," entreated Lucy, carefully placing down her shells and then taking hold of one of his hands.

Edmund couldn't help but smile as he watched Susan attempt to haul Peter to his feet without falling over. He allowed his younger sister to pull him up.

"We want to have some fun together before we become Kings and Queens," Lucy continued, not letting go of Edmund's hand. When she saw the smile fade from Edmund's face, she frowned worriedly and asked, "Edmund, what's the matter?"

Edmund's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he realized Peter and Susan were also watching him in concern. He was about to brush away Lucy's concern when he found himself confessing, "I don't think I'm ready to be a king. I've not got off to a good start and I'm sure the people of Narnia will think I'm a fraud."

"Nonsense," dismissed Susan, sensible as always. "I'm betting Aslan has never made a wrong decision in his life and he says you're to be king. The people of Narnia believe in Aslan and they'll also believe in you."

"Susan's right, Ed," agreed Peter. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Silly, Edmund," giggled Lucy, causing Edmund to smile at his own nervousness. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"I never said I was scared," replied Edmund, in mock-irritation, sounding very much like his old self.

"Then come and play," challenged Lucy, tugging on his hand.

Edmund grinned and shared a mischievous look with Peter. They started to call out a countdown together. "Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

Both Susan and Lucy looked at one another in confusion before following their brother's pointed looks towards the sea. Their eyes widened in disbelief. They realized that if their brothers caught them there was a good chance they'd end up in the water.

"You wouldn't dare," stated Susan, though she began to back away with Lucy in tow.

Peter raised an eyebrow at the challenge causing Lucy to laugh as she began to skip away.

"Five . . . four . . ."

Susan took off running as Peter and Edmund chased after her.

The sound of the children's shrieks of laughter echoed up to a balcony of Cair Paravel that overlooked the beach. Aslan nodded in approval and content as he watched the future Kings and Queens of Narnia play below. They deserved to have some fun after everything that gone before. The prophecy was almost complete.

The End.


End file.
